


I Don't Believe A Word You Say But I Can't Stop Listening

by muchachos



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Confused Newt, Fluff, Frustrated Newt, I Blame Tumblr, I could make this fluffy and write major character death, Immortality, M/M, Minho is sad, Odd, Reincarnation, Sad Minho, Thomas is a good friend, i think, slight angst, the possibilities are endless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchachos/pseuds/muchachos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"imagine dating an immortal and finding a photo album of their exes who all sort of look like you dating back a century"</p><p>"What if the exes were all previous incarnations of you and the immortal’s been dating all of them in the hopes of getting you to remember your first life when you originally met them."</p><p> </p><p>immortality au</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Believe A Word You Say But I Can't Stop Listening

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a tumblr post.

"I thought you said you'd be quick Tommy-" Newt called out, walking towards the living room, "-Where the bloody hell are you going now?" Newt huffed, feeling disappointed.

 

Thomas had promised him a date today to make it up to not spending valentines day with him, but after hearing the door close, he couldn't believe Thomas had left him yet again.

Newt sighed as he sat on the couch, he'd definitely kick Thomas' ass when he got back. Slouching, he took his phone out and played pointless games that frustrated him even more, checking the time every 5 seconds.

 

It didn't take long for him to get really bored. He sat up straight and looked around for something to do. He could take a walk, maybe bump into some friends, or Thomas so he could nag him to death.

 _I could walk the dog_ , Newt thought, _Except we don't own a bloody dog._

 

Newt was about to give up and settle for sleep instead but his eyes somehow landed on something interesting-- an old looking photo album.  
In fact, the album looked so old, it looked like it came from a different century.

 

Newt grabbed the album and placed it on his lap. It was leather bound and definitely heavy. God, it was so heavy, and had thick layers of dust all over it, almost enough to make Newt cough. He wondered how something so old could've ended up in their apartment. He opened the album and what he first saw confused him.

 

It was Thomas' name written in big cursive letters in his messy handwriting, under it was 1800 - Present. Newt's name was printed there too, at the very corner of the page. Well, that was strange. Newt didn't know what to expect next.

 

Newt turned the page and almost gasped- it was a picture of him and Newt, captioned "1891 - Newton, the day of our first kiss"

It was a portrait and looked nothing like the selfies they took A LOT. Newt thought he looked slightly different but Thomas looked exactly the same. It looked formal and classy and they were both in suits and sporting adorable smiles.

 

But why would Thomas call him Newton? Chills went up Newt's spine. It looked so real. He couldn't even remember getting a picture of him taken like this. Who knew Thomas had great Photoshop skills? Or probably someone Thomas knew.

 

The next series of photos were the same, ranging from decade to decade. Each picture was eerier than the last and for some reason, Thomas had called him a dozen of different names including Newton and Isaac. The captions were all sappy, much like the first one. He didn't know if this was Thomas' idea of a late valentines gift but he wasn't sure if he was happy about this. It gave him a bad feeling somehow.

 

When Newt reached the final picture, he was completely lost. It was the first picture they took together, and for the first time, it was a selfie. It was captioned "I hope he remembers" and that's what it took for Newt to decide this whole journey had been nothing but odd. It's like he was missing something, but he couldn't but a finger on it --yet.

 

He closed the album feeling dumbfounded and overwhelmed the same time the door opened, revealing a sweaty and breathy Thomas. The sudden sound of the door opening and closing  that interrupted the silence that was once there made Newt stand up in a jolt from the couch. _It's just Thomas, Newt. He won't send you to jail for looking through an old photo album._

 

 

"Newt, I'm sorry I had to rush to Minho's, he called and he's been crying again and I just-" Thomas said in between taking deep breaths.

 

"Tommy!" Newt interrupted with a calm voice, "It's okay, come here." he smiled, sitting back on the couch and patting the space next to him.

 

Thomas eyes diverted from Newt's eyes towards the photo album he was still holding and his eyes widened. He rushed towards Newt and grabbed the book, keeping it away from the blonde.

 

"Where'd you find this?", Thomas asked. His tone wasn't angry but rather hopeful.

 

"It was on the coffee table? Of course I'd find it. What is it?"

 

"It's just- I-" Thomas stuttered, trying to find the right words.

 

"You don't remember?" his voice cracked.

 

"You're scaring me. What am I supposed to remember, Tommy?" Newt asked, confused as ever.

 

"That fucking nickname makes me feel things. Shit, Newt. I hope you don't freak out."

 

"Only good things, I hope? I guess you better take a seat then?" Newt gestured towards the empty space next to him.

 

Thomas sat down, fidgeting like crazy. Newt was getting anxious to hear what the boy would say next.

 

"You won't believe it but I'm immortal."

 

 

 

* * *

 

The sentence led to Newt laughing at Thomas' face and immediately regretting it when Thomas kept a straight face and looked like he was about to cry.

 

Newt cleared his throat and encouraged Thomas to continue and he did. He tried his best to convince Newt and he did. He told Newt about how he'd been living for about two centuries now and dating whom he thought was the past Newt's incarnation. He later explained how Newt had always called him Tommy ever since and that Minho was immortal as well and how Newt could be too, but they'd never really know unless they grow old (older, for Thomas) together.

 

Newt was somehow convinced no matter how unusual everything was at the moment. Nothing made sense but he decided to believe Thomas for no other reason than trust. He's starting to think loved this boy too much.

After the discussion, the pair had decided to cuddle, Newt reassuring Thomas that it was going to be alright. Oh how he wished Newt was immortal.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Help me find a better title?  
> I was procrastinating when I wrote this. I didn't want to study for an exam.


End file.
